gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester
The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester is the tenth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and eighteenth episode overall. It will air on March 6, 2015. This episode is written by Jessica Meyer and directed by Anthony Hemingway. Spoilers Source Plot *Blaine and Kurt’s honeymoon is unexpectedly cut short when they learn of a fire at Dalton Academy, and that the entire school has burned to the ground. In light of the tragic news, Will, Kurt and Blaine decide to merge the now homeless Warblers with the undermanned New Directions and form a new show choir supergroup… one that may take some getting used to for all the students. While almost everyone else is on board with the recent developments, Sue is not. She commits herself to seeing that the new union of the former rival school’s teams does not stand, and discovers she faces opposition from the least expected of sources. As Sue proceeds to try and undo the merger of the two show choirs, her darkest secrets – some even she didn’t know about – become exposed to the unforgiving light of day, leaving her to accede to one unfathomable decision while simultaneously creating a surprising – but not unwelcome – opportunity for her. Meanwhile, Rachel returns to New York, to try and get herself readmitted to NYADA with surprising results that could either change everything or precipitate another all-too familiar experience, and Will and the others get potentially devastating news that concerns them all. Scene Spoilers *Billy, Darren, Laura, Marshall, Matthew, and Noah were on set and Carol in the studio. (1/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Carol, Chord, Jane, and Lea were on set. (1/26) Source Source 2 *Jane and Max George were on set. (1/27) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for SAG men and women, age late 20s to early 40s who are actual Paramedics or Nurse for 1/27. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Darren was in the studio. (1/28) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for tall, blonde, SAG and NON UNION Caucasian women in their 20s and 30s for 1/31. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Becca was on set. (1/29) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Lea was in the studio. (1/30) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Becca, Lea, Marshall, and Matthew were on set. (1/31) Source Source 2 Source 3 However this could be for future episodes. Songs Source * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. Guest Cast Source Source 2 *Michael Bolton as Himself *Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Max George as Clint *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Caitlynn Lawson as Shayna *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Myko Olivier as Head Warbler *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Justin Prentice as Darrell *Geraldo Rivera as Himself *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Carnie Wilson as Herself Trivia * This episode's name is: ** The second longest title, with 28 characters. The longest title is "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project", only one character more than the title of this episode. ** This marks the sixth time a character's name is used in the title. *** This is the second time Sue's name is used in the title. Gallery Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention